Ordinary Girls
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: What happens when Gabriella and Sharpay comes back home after being away for 5 years but they're not alone and what is the real reason for them coming back.
1. Chapter 1

_They were the best of friends every since they were born_

Show Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Martha all hanging out.

Shows Troyella kissing

Zekepay dancing

Chaylor hugging,

Jelsi laughing

RyMar watching tv

_They promised to be best friends even when they went off to college_

"Guys what's going to happen when we leave for college?"

"No worries we'll still be the same as always."

"Yeah no matter how far we go."

_5 years later 8 come back home but what happened to the other two._

"**Ladies and gentleman give it up for Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evan." The MC said as the crowd went wild.**

"Do you guys ever miss them?"

_What happens when Gabriella and Sharpay comes back home for a concert, but they are not alone._

"Gabriella?"

"Sharpay?"

"Guys we'll like you to meet our boyfriends."

"BOYFRIEND!"

_What happens when the girls realizes the real reason why they came back _

"I miss it here"

"Yeah me too"

"Shar I wonder if this was the right thing to do"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

_**Starring **_

Troy Bolton

"_I miss you Gabby"_

Gabriella Montez

_Shows Gabriella singing on stage_

Sharpay Evans

"_Gabby I don't know what to do."_

Ryan Evans

"_I wonder how Gabriella and Sharpay are doing?"_

Zeke Baylor

"_Do you still love me?"_

Chad Danforth

"_What do you mean by boyfriends."_

Taylor McKessie

"_Don't give up hope guys I'm sure they'll come back_

Kelsi Nelson

_Shows Kelsi playing the piano_

Jason Cross

_Shows Jason laughing with Chad_

Martha Cross

_Shows Martha dancing with the girls_

**Guest Starring**

_Chad Michael Murray as Kyle Smith_

_Jared Murillo as David Johnson_

**All in Ordinary Girls**

**There you go, Let me know if I should do this or not. The story is going to be way better than the trailer. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer time is the best time for every kid no matter what age, wither you are 6 or 18, summer is by far the best season seeing as you aren't in school anymore but for some kids it means the last time to spend with friends and family before you go off to college. By some kids I mean 10 special, newly graduates from East High: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nelson, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Martha Cox._

_These 10 teens have been best friends since they were kids and all have been are in a relationships with someone from the group. Right now seeing as it was the ending of July, the gang were all at the Montez/ Bolton beach house spending time with each other. Each couple (Troyella, Chad & Taylor, Zekepay, Jason &Kelsi and Ryan & Martha) were all laying in each other arms on the beach while looking at the sunset._

"_Guys I can't believe we leave for college in a month." Taylor said with a pout._

"_I know it seems like we just graduated from East High." Kelsi said._

"_So what are we going to do, I mean we are all going our separate ways." Gabriella said as she looked at everyone._

_And it was true, after being together since they were born; everyone was going to different colleges. Zeke, Chad and Troy were all going to Duke, Sharpay and Gabriella were going to UCLA, Ryan, Martha and Kelsi were all going to Julliard and Taylor is going to Yale._

"_Hey girls no need to get sad, it's not like nothing will change." Chad said._

"_How do you guys know?" Taylor asked._

"_Because we've been best friends since birth." Jason said._

"_And because nothing is going to break us up." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella._

"_Promise?" Gabriella asked looking at her boyfriend._

"_Promise." All the guys said as they kissed their girlfriend._

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Gabriella groaned as her alarm clock woke her from the dream that she had been having for the past 3 days. She whacked her alarm clock to shut it up. Anyone who knew Gabriella Montez knew she was not a morning person but because of her job some days she had to be up early. Rolling out of bed, Gabriella walked into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before walking into the kitchen to see her best friend/ roommate making breakfast.

"Morning Gabz." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Morning." Gabriella mumbled as she sat down at the table.

"Well someone is grumpy this morning." Sharpay said as Gabriella glared at her.

"Yeah well you know I hate being up this early." Gabriella said.

"Don't I." Sharpay said as Gabriella glared at her.

"Anyway you know Rick and Michael will only have us up this early if it was important." Sharpay said and then looked at Gabriella who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay well sometimes they do." Sharpay said as she sat their breakfast down.

You see Gabriella and Sharpay are the two most famous singers in America. Once they graduated college the two got signed to Hollywood Records (Don't Own) and after just one single by each of them, they both became hits. They haven't been back home for the past 6 years and haven't seen or heard from any of the gang.

"Yeah well that's not the only thing I'm grumpy about. I had one of those dreams again." Gabriella said.

"What was it about this time."

"Before we left for college when the guys said that nothing would change." Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they were so telling the truth then. Anyways I had one too."

By the look on Sharpay's Gabriella didn't even have to ask her what it was about.

"You and Zeke again huh."

"Yeah; boy if we knew what we do now back then, everything would be different." Sharpay said.

"Yeah well lets go get ready before we're late and then our mangers flip their lids." Gabriella said as the two girls got up and started to get ready.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

RING!

Troy Bolton groaned as he rolled over and shut his alarm clock off. Right after Troy graduated he came back home and instead of playing pro-ball he decided to take over the wildcats basketball team for his dad. Right now it was summer time and he was off so he decided to go out to the gym. After getting ready and leaving the house he walked to the restaurant that he and his family and friends love to go to _The Wildcat_.

"Morning Zeke." Troy said as he walked into his best friend's restaurant.

"Morning dude." Zeke said as they did their handshake.

"The usual." Zeke asked as Troy nodded and sat down.

"So I had that dream again." Troy said as Zeke looked at him.

"The one about you and Ella." Zeke asked as Troy nodded.

"Yeah you ever wonder if her and Shar ever think about us." Troy asked his best friend.

"Everyday. Hey you remember when we found out they were singers." Zeke asked

"Like it was yesterday." Troy said as he put his head down.

FLASHBACK

_The gang (minus Gabriella and Sharpay) were all at Troy apartment watching the music channel._

"_Remind us again why we let the girls choose the channel." Chad said as he rolled his eyes._

"_Because you guys got to watch what you wanted last time." Taylor said as she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. _

"_Okay but can't we watch a movie or something." Zeke whined. _

"_No now hush a new song is getting ready to come on." Kelsi said as she turned to tv up._

"_Okay guys welcome back, now I know I promised you all this new song, now let me tell you this song is great and the girl that sings it is beyond great plus she is H-O-T-T. Here it is everyone Skyscraper by America's newest singer Gabriella Montez." When Troy heard that name his eyes snapped to the TV as his along with everyone else's eyes widened._

_The gang all looked as the song started showing Gabriella who was looking into the camera with tears in her eyes._

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

_The camera starts to back away as Gabriella starts to walk towards it_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Gabriella is then shown walking through a school hallway touchin each locker_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
and untangle you from me_

The gang notices that the school that Gabriella was walking in was none other than East High

_Would it make you, feel better  
to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_Gabriella is shown standing on top the roof of the school glaring into the camera. _The gang all turn to look at Troy who knew that the song was about him.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
_

_Gabriella is then shown in the gym room around a bunch of basketballs. As the song gets more emotionally so does she by throwing all the balls. By now Troy really knew the song was about him._

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear  
Yea-ohh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_Gabriella is shown on the stage on East High with the breaking free scene behind her._

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh Ohhhh!  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_As the music in Gabriella is shown walking out of the gym with her back turn to the camera as a T necklace is hanging around on of the basketballs._

_Once the song ended Troy just looked at the screen with a blank face. He couldn't believe it, Gabriella had come back and had made it big but by the looks of her video she hated him._

"_Well there you have it, wasn't she great? I'm glad I'm not the guy that song was about because he must be an idiot if he broke this girl's heart._

"_Yeah I am." Troy thought._

"_Well now here is another new song by America's other hottest singer, here you are America What If by Sharpay Evans."_

"_Did he just say who I think he did." Ryan said as the gang all look at Zeke who had the same face as Troy did._

_As the music starts the video show Sharpay standing on a stage looking into the camera._

_Don't speak, I can't believe  
This is here happening  
Our situation isn't right  
Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side_

_When you say that you want me_  
_I just don't believe it_  
_You're always ready to give up_  
_Whenever I turn around_

_What if I need you baby?_  
_Would you even try to save me?_  
_Or would you find some lame excuse_  
_To never be true_  
_What if I said I loved you?_  
_Would you be the one to run to?_  
_Or would you watch me walk away_  
_Without a fight_

_Sharpay is then shown in a house looking through old pictures shaking her head the whole time_

_I'm so sick of worrying  
That you're gonna quit over anything  
I could trip and you'd let go like that  
And everything that we ever were  
Seems to fade but not the hurt  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad_

_When I say that I want you_  
_You know that I mean it_  
_And in my hour of weakness_  
_There's still time to try_

_What if I need you baby?_  
_Would you even try to save me?_  
_Or would you find some lame excuse_  
_To never be true_  
_What if I said I loved you?_  
_Would you be the one to run to?_  
_Or would you watch me walk away_  
_Without a fight_

_Sharpay is then shown back on the stage but this time singing with more emotion._

_Every time I speak you try to stop me  
Cause every little thing I say is wrong  
You say you're noticing but you never see  
This is who I really am, that you can't believe  
Makes me want to know right now  
If it's me you'll live without  
Or would you change your mind_

_Sharpay looks into the camera as a single tear rolls down her cheek._

_What if I need you?_

_But What if I need you baby?_  
_Would you even try to save me?_  
_Or would you find some lame excuse_  
_To never be true_  
_What if I said I loved you?_  
_Would you be the one to run to?_  
_Or would you watch me walk away_  
_Without a_

_Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)_  
_Yeah yeah, What If I need you?_  
_What if I need, what if I need you?_  
_What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?_  
_Yeah, what if I need you?_  
_I need you, you, you_

"_Well there you have it folks another great song by a great artist. Once again I glad I'm not the guy she's talking about._

"_I wish I wasn't him." Zeke said as he put his head down._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I wonder if they will ever come back." Zeke said.

"Yeah only by a miracle." Troy said as he started to think about the one girl he only ever loved.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"There go are girls." Rick said with a smile as Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the studio arms linked with smiles on their faces, over to their mangers.

"Morning guys." The two said as they sat down.

"Morning girls. Now down to business." Michael (Gabriella's manger) said.

"Yes please do tell why I'm up so early." Gabriella said as Sharpay giggled.

"Yes well remember how we told you two we always wanted to do a concert with the both of you together but we had to find the right place." Michael said as the two nodded.

"Well we found the perfect place thanks to your fans." Rick (Sharpay's manger) said.

"Okay where is it?" Sharpay asked her manger.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"WHAT!" The two said as they looked at each other than their mangers like they were crazy.

**Well there you have it I'm sooooooo sorry it took me forever to upload. I've had writers block for this story and it finally came back so please review and tell me what do you think. **

**Songs **

**Skyscraper Demi Lovato**

**What If Ashley Tisdale**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Gabriella over here" _

"_Sharpay look this way"_

"_Hey where are you two off too?" _

"_Sharpay is it true that you're dating one of your dancers" _

"_Hey Gabriella give me a smile." _

"Ugh I hate those guys." Gabriella and Sharpay said as they walked into LAX.

"Tell me about, they are so nosey." Sharpay said.

"Remind me again why we are going back." Gabriella said with a sigh as she looked at her best friend.

"Because our fans are crazy about us and we have good heart." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a small smile.

"Oh yeah I think if it wasn't for our fans, we wouldn't be going back." Gabriella said as she thought about the meeting the two had with their mangers a week ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_WHAT!" The two girls said as they looked at their mangers like they were crazy._

"_What's wrong?" Rick said as he looked at the girls. _

"_Um did you just say Albuquerque, New Mexico." Sharpay asked._

"_As in our home town." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah we got a bunch of mail from your fans saying how much they love you from the city." Michael said._

"_We always get fan mail about that stuff." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah but you got over a thousand from that city." Michael said as they girls looked at each other._

"_So why are we doing a concert there." Sharpay asked._

"_The city wanted you guys to do a concert there so bad that every one of your fans sent in mail asking to do a concert." Rick said._

"_So what do you girls say?" Michael said looking at the female stars."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Flight 135 to Albuquerque, New Mexico; first class is now boarding."

"Well here we go." Sharpay said as her and Gabriella walked onto the plane.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe we're back in New Mexico." Gabriella said as her and Sharpay sat in Gabriella's suite.

"Tell me about it, I never thought I would be back after what happen." Sharpay said as she looked at the window.

"Hey Shar, what day is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Wednesday; why." Sharpay said looking at her best friend.

"Do you remember what we used to do every Wednesday when we were younger?" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay thought about is for a while before it finally hit her what Gabriella was talking about.

"Our annual BBQ." Sharpay said.

Every year since the girls were 5, their families would all get together at someone's house and bbq. It was a thing they always did and knowing their families, they know they still did it even with the girls gone.

"Who's house is it at this time." Sharpay asked.

"Mine, we always had the 2nd Wednesday of the month." Gabriella said as the girls looked at each other knowing what they had to do.

_AT THE MONTEZ HOUSE_

Every person from the wildcat gang was at the Montez house for the annual bbq, even the parents.

"Hey guys doesn't it feel weird to have this without the girls." Chad said as he along with Troy, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor all sat down by the pool.

"Yeah but what can we do about it there in LA." Taylor said.

"You guys think they'll ever come back?" Kelsi said as she sat on Jason's lap.

"Yeah but only if me and Troy leave the face of the earth." Zeke said.

"Oh come on guys, I doubt they are still mad at you two." Jason said.

"Man have you met Gabriella and Sharpay, or where you not there the day we found out they were famous." Troy said referring to the two songs.

"Look guys its been years and I know my sister, there is no way she is still mad at you, Zeke. She can't hold a grudge that long. As for Gabriella, she's two nice to still be upset at you Troy. You two were the first ones who got together out of everyone." Ryan said.

"Yeah look how well that turned out." Troy mumbled.

"Don't worry guys; I'm sure they'll be back." Taylor said just as the doorbell rang.

Greg went to go open the door to find a big surprise.

"Gab-Gabriella, Sharpay."

"Hi daddy." Gabriella said nervous.

"Hi Uncle Greg." Sharpay said in the same tone.

Before they knew it they were in a big hug by Greg.

"OH MY God, you girls are here, wait until everyone sees you." Greg said as he let them in.

"So um… everyone as in everyone is here." Gabriella said as she looked at her father.

"Yeah they're in the back." Greg said as he moved back there with the girls following.

"Who was at the door honey?" Inez asked.

"A surprise for you and the 3 Evans." Greg said with a smile on his face as everyone looked at him confused.

"Come on out." Greg said as the girls walked out.

As Gabriella and Sharpay walked out everyone gasp and everyone from the wildcat gang mouths dropped.

"Um… hi." The two said and before they knew it Inez and Derby had ran up to their girl, giving them a hug.

"OH MY GOD, sweetie your back." Derby said as she hugged Sharpay who just smiled and hugged her mother back.

"I missed you so much Gabi." Inez said with tears running down her face.

"I missed you too mommy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Inez, Derby let the girls go before you kill them." Greg said as all the father laughed.

"Well excuse us for hugging our daughters who we haven't seen since they graduated." Derby said.

"Yeah well I want a hug from my baby girl." Vance said bringing Sharpay into a hug.

"I missed you daddy." Sharpay said hugging her father tight.

"I missed you too baby girl." Vance said.

After hugging their parents, they went to go hug they people they saw as uncle and aunts, before the got to the wildcat gang who was just looking at them.

"Hi bb." Sharpay said looking at Ryan, using his nickname which meant big brother.

"Shar is it really you." Ryan said not believing that his little sister was here.

"Yeah it's me." Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much sis." Ryan said as he pulled her into a hug and then Gabriella.

"We missed you too Ryan." Gabriella said with a smile.

"GABSTER!"

"CHADSTER!" Gabriella said as Chad picked her and spun her around.

"Chad put me down!" Gabriella said smiling.

"You have know idea how much I missed you." Chad said with a smile.

Other then Troy, Chad was the next guy that Gabriella had a close relationship with.

"I missed you too bro." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hey Blondie." Chad said pulling Sharpay in for a hug.

"Hi Chad. As much as I hate to say it, I missed you." Sharpay said as everyone laughed.

"I missed you too Shar." Chad said with a laugh.

Jason came over and hugged both the girls before Kelsi and Taylor ran and jumped on their two best friends.

"OMG I can't believe you two are here." Kelsi said pulling back from Gabriella and going to hug Sharpay.

"I know we missed you girls so much." Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me we missed you girls too." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"I think you guys forgot two people." Kelsi said as Sharpay and Gabriella look to see Zeke and Troy looking over at them.

The girls looked at each other before going over to them.

"What no hug wildcat." Gabriella said as she walked up to Troy.

Troy gave her a small smile before he walked up and hugged her. He had been surprised that she said that after what happened but was also happy that he got to hug her.

"I missed you Brie." Troy whispered.

"Believe it or not but I missed you too." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hi Zekey." Sharpay said as she walked up to Zeke.

"Hey Shar." Zeke said as he gave her a hug, missing her being in his arms.

"I missed you so much Sharpay."

"Same here." Sharpay said once they pulled back.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

After all the hugs and everything, everyone moved into the house, so they could catch up with the girls and find out why they were back.

"So why did you girls come back all of a sudden." Taylor asked.

"Our mangers called us in for a meeting and told us our record company told us that they wanted us to do a concert and when we asked them where, they told us here." Sharpay said.

"They told us that they had received over a thousand fan mail asking to do a concert from our fans here." Gabriella said.

"Wow that's a lot of fan mail." Jason said.

"Well I for one am very glad to have my baby girl back." Greg said pulling Gabriella in for another hug, who smiled and hugged him back.

"So um quick question, how did you girls get famous." Kelsi asked the two.

"You wanna tell it or should I." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"I'll tell it." Gabriella said as she started to tell the story.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I can't believe we are finally finished with college." Sharpay said as her and Gabriella was out with a couple of friends at a club._

"_Yeah no more studying or boring classes." Alexander, one of their friends, said._

"_Now we can just relax until graduation." Gabriella said with a smile. _

"_Alright everyone time for someone to come up here to sing for us. So who's brave enough to do it?" The Dj said._

"_OMG, Shar you and Gabs should totally do that." Kelly said._

"_I don't think so. You girls know we haven't sung in front of people since high school." Gabriella said shaking her head._

"_Oh come on guys one song." Alex said._

"_I'll do it if you do it." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella._

"_Fine." Gabriella said as the two girls got up on stage._

_They had chose to sing "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna and lets just say that once they were finished the club went crazy._

"_OMG you girls were great." Kelly said as the two got off stage._

"_Yeah we were." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a high-five._

"_Um excuse me." The four friends turned around to see two men who looked to be in their 30's._

"_You two were great up there." One man said._

"_Um thanks." Gabriella said._

"_My name's Rick Johnson and this is my brother Michael. We are from Hollywood Records. We would love to sign you two."_

"_Really." The two said shocked._

"_Yeah here's our card. Come in say Monday morning and we'll talk about it." Michael said as the two nodded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow, they found you two in a club." Chad said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could say we kinda got lucky." Gabriella said.

The whole time everyone was talking, Zeke and Troy couldn't stop looking at them. They couldn't believe that they were back, the only problem is they had to figure out away to get them back.

"So um.. I kinda wrote a new song that I wanted to play for you guys." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Well what are you wanting for play it." Inez said as Gabriella grabbed her old guitar and started to play it.

_Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da_

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

As Gabriella finished the last note, everyone in the room clapped.

"Gabs that was great." Martha said with a smile.

"Yeah when did you write it?" Jason asked.

"On the plane, it took me about 10 minutes." Gabriella said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"It took you 10 minutes to write a song." Chad said looking at her.

"It doesn't take me long to write any of my songs. All I need is a subject or a melody and I can make one." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Believe it or not, she right. The longest it took her to write any song was a day." Sharpay said.

"Hey Ella in your song you said "The things that seem so simple, suddenly, so far out of reach"; what did you mean by that." Kelsi asked as Gabriella signed.

"Just like being a normal girl, isn't so normal anymore. Like going to the movies or just hanging out without people following me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah Ella's right, we use to be able to do anything but now if we do something; its going to be on the internet within an hour." Sharpay said.

"We love our job, we really do but we miss our old life as well." Gabriella said.

"Well you girls got us now so at least you got part of your old life back." Ryan said as he hugged his sister with a smile.

"_Yeah only part of it." _Four different minds thought all at the same time without even knowing it.

**Well there you guys have it. Please review and let me know what you think**

**Song ordinary girl by Hannah Montana**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since the gang found out the Gabriella and Sharpay were back and things for the two have been busy. They both have been doing interview after interview, talking about the concert. Throughout it all they have still made time to spend with their families and the gang, the only thing being able to spend alone time with the two people they want to.

"Welcome back to the show ladies and gentlemen. Now today as promise we have the famous Baby S and Baby G at the station with us." Eric, the radio person said as Gabriella and Sharpay sat in the radio booth with him.

"How you doing girls?"

"We're great thanks for asking." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Now girls, how excited are you two for this big concert you have coming up soon." Eric asked.

"Very. We have doing so much stuff for the concert and we can't wait to perform for all our fans out there." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Now can you tell us what songs you guys will be singing."

"Some of our songs that were big hits and some together." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but knowing us we might add extra stuff into the concert." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Okay well coming up in the next 10 minutes we are going to be giving out 2 front row tickets to see Baby S and Baby G. Ladies thank you for being here." Eric said to the two.

"Thanks for having us its was a pleasure." Gabriella said as the two smiled.

"Okay well that's it for this interview and I'll leave you with one of the songs that the two did together. Here is One and the Same."

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

**Later that Night**

"Hey Zeke." Troy said as he walked into The Wildcat.

"Hey dude what's up." Zeke said as the two did their handshake.

"Nothing much; just had to get of the house." Troy said as he sat down.

"Thinking about Ella again." Zeke said as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah its just I can't believe she's back."

"Tell me about it. I haven't talked to Shar since we found out they were back though."

"Same here with Gabriella. I'm kinda scared she doesn't want to see me." Troy said as he looked at his hands.

Before either could say a word, the door opened and the two looked up to see the two people they were just talking about.

"You know we heard that this was the best place to eat and our mangers picked some up for us earlier and we just had to come and find out who the chief was." Gabriella said with a smile as they walked over to Zeke and Troy.

"Well you know you two have had my food before." Zeke said with a smile.

"Yeah well we had to be sure it was the same great food we tried." Sharpay said with a smile.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Zeke said as the two sat down.

"Just talking a ride." Gabriella said.

"Really that's what Troy-boy over here was doing." Zeke said with a smirk as he patted Troy on the back.

"Yeah I've had a lot on my mind lately." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella with a small smile.

"Yeah same here." Gabriella said with the same smile.

"So what have you girls been up to lately seeing as you're so busy." Zeke said.

"Just interviews and stuff for the concert." Sharpay said.

"You guys are coming right." Sharpay said as she looked at the two.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy said with a smile as he looked at Gabriella who smiled back.

Just then Gabriella's fun had ringed and she looked at the caller id before excusing herself to go and answer it.

"So Troy what have you been up to." Sharpay asked Troy who was to busy looking at Gabriella.

"Huh what did you say." Troy said snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing." Sharpay said with a laugh shaking her head.

"Um excuse me guys." Troy said as he got up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Same here… okay well I have to go but I'll call you back when I get to the hotel… same here…. Okay bye." Gabriella said as she hung up and turned around to come in contact with Troy.

"God Troy… you scared me." Gabriella said with a jump.

"Sorry. Important phone call." Troy said nodding to her phone.

"Um no just a friend from LA." Gabriella said putting her phone up.

"Oh well I was kinda wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd love to." Gabriella said with a smile making Troy smile.

"Great let's go." Troy said as they walked out.

"Wonder where they are off to." Zeke said as he looked towards the door.

"With those two you never know." Sharpay said as they both laughed.

"So um i have the stuff in the back to make your favorite cookies. Wanna go and make some?" Zeke said as he looked at her nervous.

"Sure." Sharpay said excited as Zeke smiled and lead her to the back.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"I can't believe you did that." Gabriella said laughing at what Troy had just told her.

"Neither can I." Troy said with a laugh.

The two had been walking for a while not really knowing where they were going. Neither had noticed that during the walk they were holding hands but then again who cared.

"Remember this place." Troy said as the two had walked into one of their favorite parks.

"Of course I do. We had a lot of good memories here." Gabriella said looking around.

"Yeah we did." Troy said.

"Wow the stars look beautiful." Gabriella said looking up.

"Yeah they do." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella with a dreamy look on his face.

"I miss being able to watch stars." Gabriella said.

"You don't watch them in LA." Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm too busy at times or wherever I get home I'm so tired I just pass out." Gabriella said.

"Well I'm glad I was the one to show them to you again." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Gabriella can I asked you something." Troy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow... I mean as you know friends?" Troy said looking at her and before she could answer her phone went off.

"Who is it." Troy said as Gabriella looked at her message.

"Sharpay. She went back home." Gabriella said as she put her phone back.

"I could take you back if you like." Troy said.

"Troy you don't have to do that." Gabriella said as he shook his head.

"I want to. Come on." Troy said. As Troy took Gabriella home, neither of them said anything.

Troy was hoping that he didn't screwing anything up while Gabriella was thinking about something else.

"Well here you go." Troy said as he parked infornt of the hotel.

"Thanks again Troy."

"Anything for you Brie." Troy said with a smile.

"Brie… wow I haven't heard that in a long time. I miss it." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I missed saying it." Troy said with the same smile.

"Oh and Troy… Yes." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes.. I'll have dinner with you tomorrow." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Seriously.. Great so um tomorrow at my house at 8."

"Sounds good here's my number text me your address." Gabriella said writing her number down on his hand.

"Will do."

"See you then and thanks again." Gabriella said as she kissed him on the cheek and got out the car, missing the hug smile on Troy's face.

**WITH GABRIELLA**

"I know you did that on purpose." Gabriella said as she walked into Sharpay's suite.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sharpay said as with a smirk.

"So you coming back without me was on accident." Gabriella said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Sharpay said with a smirk as Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

**Well there you go hoped you guys liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sharpay, would you please help me find something to wear tonight." Gabriella said as she threw all types of clothes around her room looking for the perfect outfit.

Tonight was the night that she was going to have dinner at Troy's and she was both excited and nervous. The reason why she was so excited is because it's with the guy of her dreams and nervous because she hasn't been on a date with Troy in 6 years.

"Gabs you have to calm down, I mean its just a date with Troy. You two have been on like a thousand dates before." Sharpay said as she came in Gabriella's room.

"Shar that was like 6 years ago… we've changed and… I don't know but I just want to find the perfect outfit." Gabriella said as she sat on her bed.

"Okay, okay fear not, your lovely best friend is here to help." Sharpay said as she walked in Gabriella's closet and within 5 minutes walked out with a whole outfit.

"OMG Shar I love you. That's perfect."

"Yeah I know I have a gift." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

* * *

Troy ran around his apartment doing last minute things before

Gabriella got there. He had about 5 minutes left and he had to make sure everything was perfect. He hadn't been this nervous since the day he broke up with her. Why did he do that? He'll never understand, but maybe this was his second chance and he sure wasn't going blow it. Troy looked around and smiled when he saw what he had done, now all he had to do was hope Gabriella liked it. As soon as he thought of Gabriella, there was a knock on the door. _She __always __knew __how __to __pop __up __at __the __right __times._ Troy thought as he went to go answer the door. Checking his self in the mirror, Troy opened the door to see a stunning looking Gabriella at the door.

"Wow…Brie…u look beautiful." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks and might I saw you look handsome as well."

"I try." Troy said as the two laughed.

"Come on in." Troy said letting her in.

"Troy, your place looks nice. Better than I thought actually." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Well I had to make it look nice, tonight is a special night." Troy said as Gabriella blushed.

"Come on I made dinner."

"You cooked. Wow that's surprising."

"Oh come on I use to cook all the time for you." Troy said as he led her into the kitchen.

"Troy, pb and j sandwiches doesn't count." Gabriella said with a laugh as Troy glared at her.

"Ha ha very funny." Troy said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"So what did you make?" Gabriella asked.

"Your favorite." Troy said with a smile as he showed Gabriella their meal.

"OMG Troy. You made lasagna." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yep just like you like it." Troy said with a smile.

"Troy this is amazing." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I thought you might like it." Troy said.

For the time that they were eating, the two laughed and talked about the past. Both couldn't believe how much fun they were having and Troy couldn't believe what he was thinking letting her go all those years ago. After dinner, Troy cleaned up while Gabriella looked around his apartment.

Looking around, she saw he was the same old Troy but one thing shocked her the most. Where all his cd's were, was all 3 albums that Gabriella had out.

"Shocked." Troy said walking up behind Gabriella passing her a cup of wine.

"Um yeah I didn't think you would but them. I mean I hoped you would." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"Believe it or not I did and I've listen to them over and over mostly when I wanted to hear your voice. I told you I would always be your number 1 fan." Troy said which made Gabriella smile.

"Believe it or not, you still are." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Even with the 10 million of fans you have."

"Yeah even then." Gabriella said with a smile as she looked into his eyes.

Without even knowing, the two started to lean in and before either knew it they were kissing. Both had missed this so much and you could tell by the passion in the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Troy placed both cups of wine on the counter before wrapping his arms around her waist as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

The next morning, Troy awoke on his couch by the sunlight. He was getting ready to turn flip on his stomach but realized that a brown hair girl was sound asleep on his chest. Troy looked down and smiled as he realized how great of a night it was. The two ended up making out on his couch and when breathing became an issue, the two decided to watch a movie and end up falling asleep.

He couldn't believe that all that happened. He was scared that when his kissed Gabriella, she was going to be angry but it was the exact opposite and he was happy about that. Bringing him out of his daze, Troy felt Gabriella move and he looked down to see her waking up.

"Good Morning beautiful." Troy said with a smile.

"Good Morning. What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Um about 9:30." Troy said as Gabriella sat up.

"I should be going." Gabriella said as she got up.

"Wait. Stay for breakfast. You know how much you loved my pancakes." Troy said with a smile making Gabriella copy him.

"I would love to, but I have a meeting to go to at 12 and I should head back to get ready." Gabriella said as she walked to the door.

"Okay how about lunch then. After your meeting, we can have it at The Wildcat." Troy said as he followed her to the door.

"I'd love that. See you then."

"Yeah." Troy said as he opened the door and before Gabriella left he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"See you later Brie." Troy said once they pulled back.

"See you Troy and thanks for dinner."

"Anytime." Troy said with a smile.

Once Gabriella left, he closed the door, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"Where in the hell have you been?" Sharpay said as Gabriella walked into her room.

"Um Shar why are you in my room?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"I was coming to see how the date went, but when I got here you weren't here. So how was the date?"

"Perfect." Gabriella said with a dreamy look.

"Hello, details please."

"He made me dinner, we talked, we laughed, we kissed, watched a movie and fell asleep."

"Woah, you what. You two kissed." Sharpay said shocked.

"Well we kinda made out." Gabriella said blushing.

"Gabby that's great. What did he say before you left?"

"He asked me to lunch after our meeting."

"Well looks like we both our going to lunch later. Zeke asked me last night." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Looks like my love life isn't the only one that's getting good." Gabriella said as the two laughed.

* * *

At around 2 o'clock, Troy walked into The Wildcat with a smile on his face. He had got a text from Gabriella saying she was on her way and he couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey Zeke." Troy said.

"Hey dude. You look happy." Zeke said.

"I am I'm having lunch with Brie."

"So I took it dinner went well." Zeke said with a smirk.

"Really well." Troy said as the two laughed.

"Well I hope I get as close with Shar as you did with Ella. I'm having lunch with her today." Zeke said.

"Don't worry dude. You'll do fine." Troy said.

"Hey guys." Two voices said. Turing around, the two say the girls and both smiled.

"Hey, you girls ready for lunch." Zeke said as the two nodded.

Zekepay went to one table, while Troyella went to another. Both couples talked and laughed, loving being with each other.

"OMG Zeke I can't believe you still remembered my favorite food." Sharpay said with a smile eating her food.

"I remember everything about you." Zeke said with a smile.

"I remember your favorite color is pink, you want a summer wedding because of your birthday, your favorite animal is lions and you love to just be lazy on some days." Zeke said shocking Sharpay.

"Wow I thought you would have forgot that."

"I could never forget anything you told me Shar." Zeke said with a smile as he took her hand in his making her smile.

Leaning in, Zeke captured Sharpay in a kiss both smiling.

"Looks like Zeke made his move." Troy said nodding over to Zekepay.

"I think Shar will be real happy now." Gabriella said looking at the two.

"What would make you happy?" Troy said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

"Why don't you find out." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I'd love to." Troy said as the two kissed.

* * *

**There you guys go. I know its been awhile and i'm sorry but please review thanks and PS: i own nothing**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since everything and Gabriella and Sharpay couldn't be happier. They were back home with their friends and family and enjoying every minute of it, including spending time with Troy and Zeke. No they aren't with them yet but just being around them again is great. Nothing could ruin their happiness right now, well at least they thought.

* * *

Right now the gang: Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason, were all at the Wildcat just hanging out seeing as it was closed. Both Troy and Zeke had their arms around Gabriella and Sharpay's shoulder, all laughing and smiling. Tonight was the night that Troy decided he was going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend….again.

"Hey Brie, can I talk to you for a minute." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded her head as Troy led her away from the group and to another table.

"What did you want to talk about wildcat?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Um ha-have you been having a good time now that your back." Troy asked kinda nervous.

"Yeah I mean I missed this. Hanging out with the gang and most importantly with you has been a blast." Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand in hers which made him smile.

"That's a good thing because I wanted to ask you something." Troy said.

"What is it?" Gabriella said. Before Troy could answer, the two heard Zeke tell two people that the store was closed.

"Kyle, David?" Sharpay said. At the sound of those names, Gabriella's head jerked to the front door.

"OMG!" Gabriella said as she jumped up and she and Sharpay went over to the guys.

"What are you two doing here?" Sharpay said as she hugged the two.

"Yeah we thought you two had games." Gabriella said.

"Well we had to ride past here and our bus got a flat, so we decided to come and see you girls." Kyle said.

"Yeah, went saw your mangers and they told us you would be here." David said.

As the girls were talking, the gang was all looking very confused.

"Um girls, do you mind introducing is to the people who look very confused." Kyle said.

"Oh right sorry. Um boys these are our friends Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Troy. Guys this is Kyle Smith and David Johnson, our boyfriends." Gabriella said.

And that's when Troy and Zeke's hearts dropped.

* * *

"I'm sorry could you repeat that. I don't think we heard you straight." Chad said as Taylor nudged him.

"Don't mind him, he's a little slow." Taylor said.

"It's ok. It's nice to meet you all though." David said with his arm around Sharpay's waist.

"Yeah we heard a lot about you guys." Kyle said.

"Wish we could say the same." Ryan mumbled as Martha nudged him.

"Yeah same here." Kelsi said.

At this point Zeke and Troy couldn't say anything. They just couldn't believe that the girls that they love are with another man and they didn't tell them.

"So um how long have you two been together?"

"Well Gabs and I have been together for 9 months." Kyle said as he kissed her forehead not noticing Troy's hands turning into fist.

"Shar and I have been together for 6 months." David said as he kissed her hand.

"So um how did you guys meet?" Chad asked as Troy and Zeke glared at him.

Neither wanted to hear anything these guys had to say. What they really wanted to do, they couldn't do.

"Oh well my sister is a fashion designer and she invited David and I to her fashion show in New York, where the girls were performing. After the show she introduced us and after getting to know each other, I asked Gabriella out and she said yes." Kyle said with a smile as Gabriella smiled.

"And then 2 months later Sharpay and I got together." David said with the same smile.

"Yeah it was like love at first sight." Kyle said.

"How come we never heard anything about you guys being together?"

"We decided to hide it from the world for a while. We wanted some alone time with our girls." David said.

"What do you guys do?"

"We play for LA Clippers." Kyle said as the guys mouths dropped.

"Seriously."

"Yeah 3 years now" David said.

"Well Gabriella and Sharpay do love basketball players so we shouldn't be surprised." Troy said

. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was staring at her as she just dropped her head. She couldn't look at him in the eye now.

"Hey Kyle, coach just text me. He said its time to go."

"Ok. Bye babe. I'll call you when we get to Texas."

"Okay Love you."

"Love you too." Kyle said as he kissed her and Troy looked away, as Zeke did the same as Sharpay and David did the same.

They couldn't watch the girls they love kiss another guy. Once Kyle and David left, the girls turned around to see the gang looking at them.

"Wow that was interesting." Jason said.

"Zeke…" Sharpay said but before she could finish he was out the door.

"Zeke wait!" Sharpay said as she ran after him.

"Troy.." Gabriella said but was cut off by Troy's hand and him walking out the door. Following Sharpay's example, Gabriella chased after Troy.

* * *

"Zeke, would you please just wait a minute." Sharpay said after calling his name for 5 minutes.

"For what Sharpay. For you to tell me about this boyfriend that you didn't tell me about. How could you not tell me?" Zeke said as he turned to her.

"I was going to tell you but I got scared."

"Well I would have liked it if you would have said something instead I have to find out by him coming to my restaurant."

"Zeke I'm sorry I just… it felt good to be with you again and I couldn't tell you I had a boyfriend because I was scared everything would change." Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

"Like this is any better. You lied to me Sharpay, do you know how hurt I feel." Zeke said.

"Don't talk to me about hurt. Do you know how hurt I was when you broke up with me? I had just got done comforting my best friend because her boyfriend broke up with her and then 3 weeks later mines break up with me." Sharpay said glaring at him.

"Yeah and you know what I know I was an idiot, I tried to call you back and take what I said back but you never answered, I even called Gabriella and she said that you weren't around. When you got here, I tried everything to try and win you back, but I guess I'm too late." Zeke said looking at her.

"Zeke.."

"No" Zeke said shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear it, shouldn't you be waiting for David to call." Zeke said turning around and walking away as Sharpay cried.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

She had been calling him for 5 minutes and when she caught up to him, she grabbed his hand.

"What Gabriella." Troy said angry.

Gabriella was taken back, every since that day he called her Brie, he hadn't used her full name.

"Would you just let me explain?"

"Explain what Gabriella. How you've been lying to me this past couple of weeks."

"Troy I was going to tell you I…." Gabriella said as she trailed off.

"You what didn't have the heart to do it." Troy said angry.

"I couldn't ok. You were being the same Troy I fell in love with and I just.. I did want to do anything that would mess it up."

"Like this is any better. God Gabriella I can't believe you would do this to me? And to think I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight." Troy said which shocked Gabriella.

"Y-you were?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I was. Why did you think I took you out for a walk, or out to lunch or made you dinner? I was trying to see if you felt the same way I did, but I guess you were just using me until your boy came." Troy said glaring.

"I was not, I do feel the same and you wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't broken up with me in the first place." Gabriella said getting angry.

"I know and I've regretted it ever since it happened." Troy said shocking Gabriella.

"Every since those words slipped out of my mouth I knew it was stupid. I tried to take it back, but you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't answer any of my calls so I just gave up, but when you walked in the backyard that day, I knew it was God giving me a second chance. I should have known someone like you was already taken."

"Troy please." Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face.

"No, don't you have a phone call to be waiting for." Troy said walking off not even looking back to Gabriella as bad as he wanted to.

* * *

After what happen with Troy, Gabriella went straight home and up to Sharpay's suite hoping she would be there. Opening the door with her key, she saw Sharpay sitting on the couch crying.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go so good with you and Zeke." Gabriella said as she sat by Sharpay

. "No. Gabi what did we do."

"I don't know Shar." Gabriella said.

* * *

**Well there you all go. Please tell me what you think and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Ordinary Girls**

"**Guys this is Kyle Smith and David Johns; our boyfriends." Gabriella said.**

"**Well Gabs and I have been together for 9 months." Kyle said as he kissed her forehead not noticing Troy's hands turning into fist.**

"**Shar and I have been together for 6 months." David said as he kissed her hands. **

"**We play for the LA Clippers." Kyle said as the guys mouth dropped. **

"**Okay love you."**

"**Zeke…" Sharpay said but before she could finish he was out the door. **

"**Troy…" Gabriella said but was cut off by Troy's hand and him walking out of the door.**

"**Like this is any better. You lied to me Sharpay, do you know how hurt I feel." Zeke said.**

"**Don't talk to me about being hurt. Do you know how hurt I was when you broke up with me? I had just got done comforting my best friend because her boyfriend broke up with her and then 3 weeks later mines breaks up with me." Sharpay said glaring at him. **

"**Yeah and you know what, I know I was an idiot. I tried to call you back and take what I said back but you never answered. I even called Gabriella and she said that you weren't around. When you got here, I tried everything to try and win you back, but I guess I'm too late." Zeke said looking at her.**

"**I was not, I do feel the same and you wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't broken up with me in the first place." Gabriella said getting angry. **

"**I know and I've regretted it ever since it happened." Troy said shocking Gabriella.**

"**Every since those words slipped out of mouth I knew it was stupid. I tried to take it back, but you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't answer any of my calls so I just gave up, but when you walked in the backyard that day, I knew it was God giving me a second chance. I should've known a girl like you was already taken."**

"**Gabi what did we do?"**

"**I don't know Shar." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.**

* * *

After walking all the way home, Troy slammed the door to his apartment and slide down the door, with tears in his eyes. He should've known that she was taken. Any guy would kill for a girl like her and he promised himself when they were together that he would never give her up. Look how well that turned out. He was supposed to be with her, not some other guy. What made it worse was that she lied to him. She led him on making him believe that he had a chance. That day that they kissed, he felt the old them in the kiss. He loved it and now he knew that she was only playing him along.

Getting up from the floor, Troy walked into his living room and the first thing he saw was a picture of the two from when they were younger. They looked so happy. Troy glared at the picture and threw it across the room into the wall. He then just sat on the couch and put his head in his hands all while still crying and thinking about the love of his life.

* * *

After what happen with Sharpay, Zeke phoned Chad and asked him to close up the restaurant before going home. He couldn't believe that all of that just happened. To think that he had a chance with Sharpay was out of control. She was a super star now. She belonged with basketball players and actors and singer not a guy like him. Once he got home, he went straight to his room. He looked around and noticed at picture of him and her. It was the picture they took the summer before college. The summer that he had promised Sharpay that they would always be together.

Back then he just knew that Sharpay was going to be his wife, the mother of his children, the women he grew old with, but then he just had to open his dumb mouth and break up with her. Now he has to watch other guys be with his girl. Just like Troy, Zeke glared at the picture before throwing it toward the wall. Noticing that the back of the picture had writing on it, Zeke picked it up and what it said on the back brought tears to his eyes. _"I love you Zekey. Always and forever. Sharpay 3" _

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in her hotel room on her bed crying. She couldn't believe this had happened. She had wanted to tell Troy, but she couldn't do it. Hanging with Troy felt so natural and she loved every moment. And what made it worse was that he wanted her back and was going to ask for her to be with him again. Not only had she hurt Troy but she had kinda cheated on Kyle. No she never slept with Troy but they did make out and they had been on 3 dates every since the first one. Kyle was a great guy and he didn't deserve to be hurt like this. The moment Gabriella thought of Kyle, her phone rang and she looked to she it was him calling her.

"Hello." Gabriella said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Ella, are you crying." Kyle asked worry all through his voice.

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed.

"Um yeah but its okay, I'm watching The Notebook. You know how I get when I watch it." Gabriella said as she bit her lip.

She hated lying to him but she couldn't tell him the real reason why she was crying.

"Oh yeah you really love that movie too. Anyway I was just calling to let you know we made it to Texas."

"Oh um that's good when is your next game?"

"Tomorrow. Are you sure you can't make it. You know you're my good luck charm." Kyle said pleading her.

As he said that Gabriella got a flashback that brought more tears to her eyes.

"_Boo!" Troy said making his girlfriend of 4 months jump. _

"_God Troy, don't do that you scared me." Gabriella said glaring at him. _

"_I'm sorry babe, but you look cute when you're scared." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes before going back to looking in her locker._

"_So Brie what time are you getting to the game tonight?" Troy asked._

"_Um 7 why." Gabriella said as she looked at him._

"_Because I want you to wear this." Troy said as he pulled his practice jersey from behind his back, making Gabriella's eyes widen._

"_Troy that's your jersey." Gabriella said making him laugh. _

"_I know it is. I want you to wear it. That way everyone can know that you're my good luck charm." Troy said which made Gabriella smile at him. _

"_I'd love to wear it." Gabriella said as she took the jersey before reaching up and kissing him._

"Ella, ella, hello." Kyle said through the phone breaking Gabriella of her thoughts.

"Huh oh I'm sorry Kyle. I can't make it. The show is in three days and I still have a lot to do." Gabriella said.

"It's okay babe. I'll call you before we play though."

"Okay. Look babe I gotta go but I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay I love you." Kyle said before the two hung up.

After hanging up, Gabriella sighed as she closed her eyes and thought about how she messed everything up.

* * *

"Hello."

"Hi Shar-baby." David said.

"Hi David." Sharpay said with a small smile. Some how she hoped it was Zeke on the other end.

"We made it to Texas and I miss you already." Sharpay sighed.

David was not making this easy.

"I miss you too baby."

"How what was up with your friends…um Zeke and Troy. They looked kinda upset."

"Oh it was nothing important." Sharpay said.

"_Just the fact that me and Gabriella lied to them." _Sharpay thought.

"Oh well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be thinking about you all while we play tomorrow." David said making Sharpay smile.

"Thanks babe. I hope you guys win."

"Thanks babe. Well I talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Sharpay said before hanging up.

Once she hung up she sighed. This was not going to be easy. Why did David have to be so sweet. If he wasn't like that Sharpay wouldn't feel so bad for practically cheating on him with Zeke.

"Man what am I going to do?" Sharpay said to herself.

* * *

After talking to Sharpay, David walked into his hotel room that he shared with Kyle to see him watching ESPEN.

"Hey Kyle, did you notice how Gabs and Shar's friends were acting strange."

"Who you mean those two guys." Kyle said seeing David nod.

"Yeah I mean cuz that Troy dude looked like he wanted to kill me when I was hugging Ella."

"Where did they say they knew them friend?" David asked.

"They said they grew up together, graduated from high school together." Kyle said as he watched David grab his laptop.

"Didn't they graduate from East High?" David asked.

"Yeah Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because something strange was going on between those four and I'm going to find out." David said as Kyle walked over to him.

"See I told you look at this." David said looking at the screen.

He had went on East High website and looked for the class of 2008. Once he found their class, all type of pictures of that graduating class came up including the ones of Troyella and Zekepay.

"Dude looks they were together in high school." Kyle said.

"Taking about friends, yeah they were friends alright." David said as he continued to look at pictures.

"Wait go back one." Kyle said as David did as he was told.

Going back a picture, the two saw that it was a picture of Troy and Gabriella.

**Golden Couple '07-08': Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are voted by their senior class as the golden couple. The two have been together since 10****th**** grade. It wouldn't surprise us if the two ended up married.**

"Wow." David said as he looked at the picture of the two.

"That's why that Bolton guy was looking at me like that." Kyle said as he read on about his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend.

"I think I know why Zeke was looking at me like he wanted to kill me." David said as he came upon a picture of Zeke and Sharpay.

**Winter Ball '07 Royal Court: King and Queen: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, King and Queen 1st runner up: Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, King and Queen 2nd runner up: Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans.**

"Dude you don't think they still have feelings for these guys do you." Kyle asked.

"Man I have no idea." David said as the two looked at the pictures.

* * *

It's been three days since the whole thing with Troyella and Zekepay went down. The girls have been working on the show which is starts at 7 while also thinking of Zeke and Troy. Zeke and Troy have both been moping around. Both wanted to call the girls but then again they didn't because the girls had lied to them and they didn't think they wanted to talk to them which they were so wrong about.

Chad had knocked on Troy's apartment door only for it to be opened by a very different Troy.

"Whoa dude you look like crap." Chad said as he walked in.

"Yeah thanks man." Troy said as he sat on the couch.

"So um how are you doing since the whole..um.. you know." Chad said as he sat on the chair across the room.

"How do you think? The girl of my dreams, the love of my life is with another man." Troy said as he glared at him.

"I can't believe she lied to me." Troy said as he shook his head.

"Can you blame her man." Chad said.

"What." Troy said as he looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"Troy, you broke up with Gabriella. You two hadn't seen each other in 6 years. When she comes back you start asking like you did when you two were together. She was just supposed to come up to you and tell you that she was taken."

"But she lied Chad." Troy said getting angry.

"And you wouldn't have done the same." Chad said as Troy just looked at him.

"You can't tell me that if you were in her shoes, you wouldn't have done the same thing. You two were like the best couple out there. Remind me again why you broke up with her anyway." Chad said Troy sighed as.

"I was scared. She called me one day and we talked about everything. She told me how much fun she was having and how good she was doing in her classes and I got scared. I though I was holding her back and when she realized it, she was going to dump me and I couldn't take that."

"So you dump her." Chad said as Troy nodded.

"Now I know that was the dumbest mistake ever."

"Yeah it was." Chad said as Troy glared at him.

"Look man I'm telling the truth, just because you were scared doesn't give you a reason to dump Gabriella. You don't think I was scared with Taylor. She was all the way at Yale. Everyday I thought that I was going to get a call saying she wanted to break up because she found a better guy. Even though I was scared, I still stuck it out. Which is what I think you and Zeke should've done." Chad said as Troy looked at his best friend.

"Now the concert is today and I came to give you this." Chad said handing Troy a ticket and a backstage pass to the concert.

"Dude I can't go to this. Not after what I said to her." Troy said sitting the ticket down.

"Troy if you don't go and talk to her, you will regret it." Chad said as Troy looked at the ticket.

"The concert starts at 7. Hopefully you get some sense and come and win your girl back." Chad said as he patted Troy's back before leaving.

* * *

It was finally time for the show and both Gabriella and Sharpay were in their dressing room getting ready.

"Knock, Knock." Gabriella heard a voice said. She turned around to see her boyfriend standing at her door.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Gabriella said as she got up and hugged him.

"I had to talk to you."

"Now, but I thought since you guys won the game you have another one at like 10." Gabriella said confused.

"We do but I have to talk to you about something important and I didn't want to tell you this over the phone." Kyle said as the two sat down.

"Okay what's up." Gabriella asked.

"Well um you know your friend Troy. Yeah well I know that you two weren't just friends." Kyle said as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"David and I knew by the way that Zeke and Troy looked at us that there was something between you guys so we went on your high school website and we found out that you guys use to date. So I have a question for you. Do you still have feelings for him?" Kyle asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I really wish I didn't, but I do. I'm sorry Kyle but I can't get him out of my head." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Its okay Ella. I understand. If I was in your shoes I think I'll be the same way. We can still be friends though." Kyle said with a smile.

"Yeah. You're a really good guy Kyle. I'm sorry again." Gabriella said the two hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good show Ella."

"You too." Gabriella said before he left.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you and Kyle broke up." Sharpay said as she walked into Gabriella's dressing fully dressed.

"Yeah how'd do you know." Gabriella asked.

"Same with me and David. I feel really bad for doing that to them." Sharpay said.

"Yeah me too. Do you think Troy and Zeke will show up?" Gabriella asked.

"I doubt it but I really hope so." Sharpay said before their stage manger told them it was time for the show to start.

"Hey guys." Jason said as Chad and Taylor sat by them.

"Hey. Did you guys hear from Troy and Zeke?" Taylor asked.

"Nope I talked to Zeke this morning." Ryan said.

"Same with Troy. I hope they come." Chad said.

"Hey guys." The gang turned around to see Troy and Zeke.

"Hey guys. Nice of you to make it." Jason said they sat down.

"Yeah we couldn't miss the show. It means too much to the girls." Troy said as Zeke nodded.

"You ready for this." Gabriella said as she looked at Sharpay.

"Yep." Sharpay said before the girls did their special handshake and going to their sides.

**Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls give it up for your girls GABRIELLA MONTEZ AND SHARPAY EVANS!**

The mc said as the crowd went wild.

_Gabriella singing, _**Sharpay singing, **Both

The crowd really went wild when they saw the two come up from underneath the stage but on different ends.

Both of the girls had ob East High's colors, which really got all the East High students screaming.

Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
La, La, La, La, La  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**La, La, La, La, La  
**

_You come from here,  
I come from there._

**You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.  
**_  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
_ever tell  
_  
__**Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks**__._

Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

_**But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
**_LOL

It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone

**that your not alone  
****And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back  
**_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_**La, La, La, La, La**

**I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.  
**_  
We write the same song  
In a different key_

It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)  
_  
And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
_**here I go again  
**_  
_**And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back yeah**_  
I still got you're back_

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!  
_  
_**yeah, yeah**

Cause we're one and the same...

**We're anything but ordinary**

_One and the same..._

**We're something more than momentary!**

_Cause we're one.._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Cause we're one._

**Were anything but ordinary  
**_  
_You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
_Ohh,_  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_  
__**La, La, La, La, La  
**_Hey! Hey! Hey!

"WHAT'S UP ALBURQURE!" Gabriella said as the crowd cheered.

"How are yall doing." Sharpay said as the crowd cheered as the two girls giggled.

"Well Gabriella and I would like to thank you guys for all the fan mail. You guys showed us just how much we are loved." Sharpay said.

"Now are you guys ready for Baby G and Baby S." Gabriella said as everyone cheered.

"Alright then." Gabriella said as the arena went black.

"They are great up there." Taylor said.

"Tell me about it. They're naturals." Kelsi said as the gang agreed.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS MAKE SOME NOISE FOR SHARPAY EVANS! **

Hearing that the crowd went wild as the beat for he said she said come one.

"OMG he is so cute." Sharpay said to the girl back up dancers as they looked at the boy backup dancers.

"He just looked at me what do I do?" Sharpay said as she looked at the girls.

"What wait no, no." Sharpay said as the girls pushed her over to the guy as the guy dancers did the same.

Giggling Sharpay started to sing.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh._

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She's blowing your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oh._

Sharpay moved to the middle of the stage and stared to dance.

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

Sharpay and her "guy" started to dance the moves they were taught as the crowd went wild.

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

"Man she looks hot." Zeke thought to himself as he watched her dance.

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do everything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her._

_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like oh._

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

Sharpay stands in the middle of stage and does her moves as the guy dancers dance behind her.

_One night with you, for just one day with you,_

_All the things we could do,_

_Every day I think of_

While she was singing this all she could think of was Zeke and how she really wanted to be with him.

_One night with you_

_no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we'd just get together_

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

"COME ON ALBURQURE" Sharpay screamed as her fans sang the song along with her.

_Baby I can see us moving like that._

_Baby I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said. _

"Thanks guys. Now if you know the words to this next song, feel free to sing along." Sharpay said as the beat to be good to me came on and all the male dancers came out again.

Sharpay moved up to the top of the stage and danced along with the guys to the beat of the song.

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do_

Sharpay starts moving down the ramp with the boys following

_What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you_

_So why can't you be_  
_Be good to me_

She starts to do the dance moves in the middle with 2 guys on her left and 2 on her right

_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

_I used to think I had it all_  
_Then one day we hit a wall_  
_I had hoped you were the one_  
_Where's my dream, where has it gone_  
_I wanted to be with you_  
_Forever just me and you_

_So why can't you be_  
_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_  
_Someone to see_  
_That's all I need_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Good to me_  
_Good to me_  
_Gotta be good to me_  
_Good to me_  
_Please_

Sharpay moves over to the left of the stage and starts to sing as the gang looks on at her.

_Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in_

_I don't ask for much_  
_All I want is love_  
_Someone to see_  
_That's all I need_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Somebody to be_  
_Good to me_  
_Good to me_  
_Gotta be good to me_  
_Good to me_  
_Please_

Sharpay along with the guys run up on the stage

_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

The crowd starts to go wild as the light go out.

"Wow." Was all Zeke was able to say as the gang all smirked at him.

**HaHa! You all need to get ready to hear The unbelievable, Indescribable Gabriella Montez, BABY G! **

The mc said as the crowd went wild.

There's your girl hoops." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes at him and watched Gabriella.

As the music played, Gabriella started to step out with her back up dancers all behind her.

"Wow she looks beautiful." Troy thought.

_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Baby Come Back)_

_I see you out with all your friends_  
_Laughin' it up as you pretend_  
_To have a good time, (good time)_  
_I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)_

Oh how those lines where true troy thought as he listened to her sing.

_So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

_Baby Come back to me_  
_In my heart I still believe_  
_We were meant to be…_  
_Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)_  
_Baby come back to me_  
_I should have never set you free_  
_My baby_  
_Come back (Baby Come Back)_

Gabriella moves towards the front of the stage as her dancers move towards the ramp.

_I wanna call, but then I stall,_  
_Cause after all, I just couldn't take it_  
_Cause if your play was to push me away_  
_You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)_  
_I know we made a mistake, (I do)_  
_Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)_  
_And come back to me_  
_Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again_

_Baby Come back to me (Come Back)_  
_In my heart I still believe_  
_We were meant to be…_  
_Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)_  
_Baby come back to me_  
_I should have never set you free_  
_My baby_  
_Come back (Baby Come Back)_

Gabriella started to move up towards the top of the stage

_You know you miss your baby G_  
_And I can see that you think about me_  
_So why do you act like you don't care_  
_Like all this love between us isn't there_  
_I know that you're upset_  
_I know I did you wrong_  
_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused_  
_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,_  
_It's you and me_  
_So I sing_

_Baby Come Back!_

The gang knew that Gabriella was singing about Troy after that last song and Gabriella hoped Troy knew it was about him.

_Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby G!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)_

The lights to the arena shut off and then when they come back on, Gabriella is in a whole new outfit.

"How did she do that." Chad asked confused.

"With Gabriella you never know." Martha said.

When the beat to Sneaker night came on the crowd went wild which made Gabriella smile.

"What's up guys. If you know the lyrics sing along." Gabriella said.

_Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on_

_We're goin' dancin' all night long_

_I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me_

_See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'_

_After they all go home_

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?_

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?_

_Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats..._

_We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]_

_All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_So now they're closing, Close it up,_

_Shut it down, go home now_

_But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,_

_It's about to begin_

_Cause I got comfortable full_

_Where the weather is nice_

_So let's take it outside_

_Just need some hand clap_

_And the beatbox, and it's all right_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]_

_All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_Don't you even worry about other plans_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up_

_I got no sleep. Ha! No need_

_No problem staying awake_

_When the beat is like an earthquake_

_We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable_

_Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]_

_All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_Put your sneakers on...Let's go all night long... _

"Thanks guys now give it up for my girl; BABY S!" Gabriella said as she ran off stage.

Sharpay came on stage with her guitar in her hand. She sat in a chair in the middle of the stage mainly in front of the gang which she didn't know.

"Hi guys. This is a new song that I wrote yesterday and I was wondering if I could try it out on you guys. What do you think?" Sharpay said as the crowd clapped.

"Okay well this is for a really good friend so here goes." The crowd all got quite as they listened to her play.

_It's just you and me_

_And there's no one around_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread_

_It's a long way down_

_I've been trying to breathe_

_But I'm fighting for air_

_I'm at an all time low_

_With no place to go_

_But you're always there_

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world _

_Is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine_

_How I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you_

_No me without you, no no_

The lyrics to the song were so true. Every word Sharpay sang was all about Zeke and she prayed that he would know it.

_You hear what I say_

_When I don't say a word_

_You are my rising sun_

_You're the place I run_

_You know how it hurts_

_When everything falls apart_

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world _

_Is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine_

_How I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you_

_No me without you_

Sharpay sang the next lines with as much strength as she could.

_There's no me without you_

_No me without you_

_And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better'_

_I believe you_

_And I wish that somehow I could see me_

_The way you do_

_With my imperfections_

_You think I'm perfect_

_When it's not easy_

_You make it worth it_

"You are perfect." Zeke thought as he listened to her sing her heart out

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world _

_Is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine_

_How I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you_

_No me without you, no no_

"Dude she's crying.' Ryan said as he noticed his twin had tears in her eyes.

_No me without you (no me without you)_

_No me without you, no no (no me without you), no _

The crowd went wild after Sharpay was done. She gave them a small smile before introducing Gabriella. Like Sharpay, Gabriella came out with her guitar and sat in the same spot.

"Hi guys. Um this song I just wrote yesterday. Its for a really close friend of mine. I did something that really upset him and I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Gabriella said as she started to play.

The gang all looked at Troy whose eyes was glued on Gabriella.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Gabriella had her eyes closed as she sang the next line about when they had dinner at his house.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

Troy thought about it and remembered that their song "So Close" from the enchanted movie had come on the radio yesterday morning.

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

At this part Gabriella sang with a lot more strength

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

Troy put his head down as he remembered their fight and him telling her that

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye _

* * *

Gabriella sat in her dressing room after the performance thinking about Troy and wondering if he had came. Knocking her out of her thoughts was someone knocking at her door. Telling to come in she was shocked to see who it was.

"Tr-Troy." Gabriella said.

"Um Hi." Troy said nervous.

"You came." Gabriella said as she got up and walked towards him.

"Of course I came. I wasn't going to miss it. I told you I was your number one fan." Troy said with a small smile.

"I figured you wouldn't come after.." Gabriella said as she was caught off by Troy.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Its just I love you so much Brie and when you said that guy was your boyfriend, I just..i lost it. My heart dropped and just watching him kiss you and hold your hand and hug you the way I did made me mad. I'm suppose to be that guy and yelling at you didn't make it any better." Troy said.

"No it didn't but its okay Troy because I should've told you in the first place." Gabriella said as Troy gave here a small smile.

"So um what..what's up with you and that Kyle guy." Troy asked nervously.

"There is nothing going on with us." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her confused.

"But i-"

"He broke up with me." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her shocked.

"He found out that we use to date and he knows that I still have feelings for you so we just decided to be friends." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy copied her.

"So does that mean I can asked you to my girl." Troy said as Gabriella giggled and nodded.

Troy smiled and moved closer to her making sure there was no space in between them and asked "Gabriella Adrianna Montez, will you be my girlfriend…again."

Giggling Gabriella answered "I'd love to."

Troy just smiled and crashed his lips on hers before picking her up and spinning her around.

* * *

"Come in." Sharpay said as she turned around to see Zeke at her door.

"Hi Shar." Zeke said nervously.

"Um Hi. I didn't think you would come." Sharpay said as she walked towards him.

"I wasn't, until your brother knocked some sense into me." Zeke said.

"So um did you like the show." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, you're a natural but I really liked your last song." Zeke said with a small smile.

"So um was your boyfriend here." Zeke asked even though it killed him to asked.

"Actually he did come but only to talk. We decided its best we don't be together." Sharpay said to a shocked Zeke.

"Why?"

"Because I still have feelings for you." Sharpay said as she looked at Zeke.

"Zeke I'm sorry, I know I should've told you the truth but I was scared and after our fight i-" Sharpay said but was cut off by Zeke kissing her.

After the shock wore off, Sharpay kissed him back. Zeke wrapped his arms around her waist and Sharpay wrapped hers around his neck. After 5 minutes and air becoming a issue the two pulled back smiling.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Sharpay said.

"Only if that means you'll be my girlfriend again." Zeke said with a smile.

"Deal." Sharpay said as the two kissed again.

* * *

Smiling the two guys took their girls and pulled them close to them, giving them a kiss that they've been waiting for. Once they pulled back, the guys placed their forehead on the girl's with a smile on their face. The first real smile any of them have had in the past 6 years.

"I love you." The guys said as they looked at the girls dreamily.

"I love you too." The girls said with a smile as they kissed their guy.

That's when the girls realized that they could have their guys as super stars and ordinary girls.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. That's the last chapter :( It took me 24 pages but I finally got it out. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for sticking with my story. :)**

**Songs**

**He Said She Said- Ashley Tisdale**

**Be Good To Me-Ashley Tisdale**

**Come Back to Me- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Sneakernight- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Me Without You- Ashley Tisdale**

**Goodbye- Miley Cyurs**


End file.
